staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
07 Listopada 1999
thumb|left|100px 6.30 Wstań prawą nogą 7.00 Proszę o odpowiedź 7.20 Za czy przeciw 8.00 Byli sobie odkrywcy (10/26): Amerigo Vespucci - serial anim. prod. franc.-kanad. 8.25 Teleranek 8.55 Emilka ze Srebrnego Nowiu (35): Problem Rhody Stuart - serial przyg. prod. kanadyjskiej 9.45 Wiadomości naukowe 10.00 W Starym Kinie: Z nami nie ma żartów - komedia prod. włos.-hiszp. 11.40 Sportowy XX wiek 12.00 Wiara, nadzieja i miłość 12.20 Czasy 12.30 Salomon - teleturniej wiedzy religijnej 13.00 Wiadomości 13.10 Tydzień 13.45 Słoneczny patrol (15) - serial przyg. prod. USA 14.35 Koncert życzeń 15.10 Zwierzęta świata: Miłość i wojna w krainie lemurów - film dok. prod. franc. (powt.) 15.35 Poczet Regionów Polski: kujawsko-pomorskie 16.05 Sensacje XX wieku: Enigma (2) 16.30 Życzenia dla Papieża 16.45 Anegdoty prezydenckie Longina Pastusiaka 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Randka w ciemno - quiz 18.05 Palce lizać (2/9) - serial TVP 18.35 Śmiechu warte 19.00 Wieczorynka: Gumisie 19.30 Wiadomości 19.51 Sport 19.56 Prognoza pogody 20.05 Tygrysy Europy (4/11): Decyzje - serial TVP 21.05 Pierwszy krzyk - serial dok. Wojciecha Szumowskiego 21.30 Decyzja należy do ciebie: Bramka (audiotele: 070055580 TAK, 070055590 NIE) 22.10 Audiotele - rozwiązanie konkursu 22.20 Sportowa niedziela 22.50 Niedziela - film fab. prod. USA 0.25 The Wall (1) - koncert 1.15 Palce lizać (2/9) - serial TVP (powt.) 1.45 Życie, miłość, śmierć i inne błahostki, czyli Jan Saudek - czeski fotograf - film dok. Jarosława Rybickiego i Sławomira Pułtyna 2.20 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|100px 07.00 Tygrysy Europy (4/11): Decyzje - serial komediowy, Polska 1999, reż. Jerzy Gruza, wyk. Paweł Deląg, Agnieszka Wagner, Janusz Rewiński, Beata Ścibak-Englert (55 min) (dla niesłyszących) 07.55 Słowo na niedzielę (dla niesłyszących) 08.00 Program lokalny 09.00 M.A.S.H. (147) - serial komediowy, USA 1979/80, wyk. Alan Alda, Mike Farrell, Harry Morgan, Loretta Swit (20 min) 09.30 Aniś ty dla Pona, ani Pon dla Tobie - film dokumentalny Jacek Zygadło 10.00 Ulica Sezamkowa - program dla dzieci 10.30 Kręcioła - program dla młodzieży 10.50 Proton: Cuda inżynierii i techniki - program popularnonaukowy 11.15 Siedem grzechów głównych po góralsku: Nieczystość 11.40 Wyprawa z National Geographic: Sumo - taniec Gargantui - film dokumentalny, USA 1996 12.05 Ich wielka miłość (Act of Love) - melodramat, USA 1954, reż. Anatol Litvak, wyk. Kirk Douglas, Dany Robin, Barbara Lange, Robert Strauss (102 min) 14.00 30 ton! Lista, lista - lista przebojów 14.30 Familiada - teleturniej 15.05 Złotopolscy (175): Maciek wpadł - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Janusz Dymek, wyk. Krzysztof Stelmaszyk, Agata Kulesza, Renata Gabryjelska, Ewa Kasprzyk (25 min) 15.35 Szansa na sukces: Wojciech Korda - program muzyczny 16.35 Na dobre i na złe (1/12): Spotkanie po latach - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1999, reż. Ryszard Zatorski, wyk. Małgorzata Foremniak, Artur Żmijewski, Krzysztof Pieczyński, Ewa Skibińska (50 min) 17.30 7 dni świat - program publicystyczny 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Badziewiakowie (10): Gdzie jest Wojtek? - serial komediowy, Polska 1999, reż. Leszek Malinowski, wyk. Leszek Malinowski, Joanna Kurowska, Agata Młynarska oraz członkowie Kabaretu Koń Polski (25 min) 19.20 Dwójkomania 19.30 Gol - magazyn piłkarski 20.00 Kabaret z przyrodą w tle 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Prognoza pogody 21.25 Sport telegram 21.30 Dwójkomania 21.40 Nowojorscy gliniarze (102) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. Paris Barclay, wyk. Jimmy Smits, Dennis Franz, James McDaniel, Sharon Lawrence (44 min) 22.30 Studio Teatralne Dwójki: Druga matka - sztuka Hanny Krall, Polska 1999, reż. Izabella Cywińska, wyk. Przemysław Kaczyński, Jadwiga Jankowska-Cieślak, Małgorzata Leśniewska, Maria Maj (62 min) 23.30 Okna: Strach w szkole - magazyn 00.15 Teatr Telewizji: Fizjologia małżeństwa: Rozmyślanie VIII - Pierwsze oznaki - sztuka Honoriusza Balzaka, Polska 1998, reż. Krystyna Janda, wyk. Barbara Kałużna, Waldemar Barwiński, Adam Warchoł, Wanda Marchlewska (15 min) 00.30 Manionowie z Ameryki (Manions of America) (1/3) - dramat społeczny, USA 1981, reż. Joseph Sargent, wyk. Pierce Brosnan, Kate Mulgrew, Anthony Quayle, Linda Purl (90 min) 02.05 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|100px 07.00 (WP) Maszyna zmian - serial dla dzieci prod. pol. (1995), reż. Andrzej Maleszka, wyk. Ewa Gawryluk, January Brunov, Beata Żurek, Katarzyna Łuczewska (28 min) 07.30 (WP) Złote rączki - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Nowina 08.05 Panorama wojskowa 08.30 Samorządni 09.00 (WP) Zwierzozbliżenia 09.25 (WP) Alfabet rzek polskich - felieton 09.45 (WP) Chochlikowe psoty czyli zmagania z ortografią - program dla dzieci 10.00 (WP) Gitarowe ABC - felieton 10.10 (WP) Pani Jola zmienia swoje życie 10.30 (WP) Sensacje XX wieku - program dokumentalny 10.55 (WP) Spotkania z Unią Europejską - felieton 11.15 (WP) Europejskie ogrody zoologiczne - serial dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Koncert życzeń 13.00 Hity dla Ciebie 13.30 Album lubelski 14.00 Dziedzictwo - magazyn 14.30 (WP) Arka dwudziestego pierwszego wieku - serial popularnonaukowy 15.30 (WP) Gwiezdne wojny: muzyczne poszukiwania Johna Williamsa - program dokumentalny 16.00 (WP) Kabaret - program rozrywkowy 16.40 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 17.00 (WP) Chris De Burgh - program rozrywkowy 17.50 (WP) Maestro - film krótkometrażowy prod. norw. (1996), reż. Torsten Bieler Osttveit, wyk. Lasse Kolsrud, Maria Bonnevie 18.00 Panorama lubelska 18.20 Rozmowa o sporcie 18.30 (WP) Studio Sport: I liga siatkówki mężczyzn: mecz Warka Strong Club Czarni Radom - Stilon Gorzów 19.30 (WP) Przełamując fale - reportaż 20.00 (WP) Studio sport 21.00 Magazyn sportowy 21.30 Panorama lubelska 21.45 Kult kina 22.00 (WP) Rodzina Połanieckich (ost.) - serial obycz. prod. pol. (1978), reż. Jan Rybkowski, wyk. Anna Nehrebecka, Andrzej May, Jan Englert, Bronisław Pawlik 23.20 (WP) Sekrety II wojny światowej - serial dokumentalny thumb|left|100px 5.56 Program na niedzielę 5.59 Czołówka Disco Polo Live (190) - magazyn muzyczny /powt./. Przygotowanie do kolejnego odcinka programu muzycznego Polsatu. DJ Pietrek przygotowuje się do przybycia gościa specjalnego, w której gościć będzie członkowie zespołu Boys, oraz do większości muzyki, a także zmieniło się scenografia. Zapraszamy na ekrany polskich telewizorów. 6.00 Disco Polo Live (190): Boys - magazyn muzyczny /powt./ 7.00 Twój lekarz - magazyn medyczny 7.15 Wystarczy chcieć 7.30 Jesteśmy - magazyn redakcji programów religijnych 8.00 Kosmiczne wojny (20) - ser. anlm. prod. USA 8.30 Talent za talent 9.00 Power Rangers (132) - serial dla młodzieży 9.30 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 10.00 Czołówka Disco Relax - magazyn muzyczny. Przygotowanie do kolejnego odcinka programu muzycznego Polsatu. Tomasz Samborski i Małgorzata Werner przygotowuje się do nowości muzycznych, której były utwory zespołów: Magda Anioł - Nikogo nie ma w domu, Yeti - Cukierki, eklerki oraz Kapela Wuja Zdzisia - Biznesmen. Zapraszamy na ekrany polskich telewizorów. 10.00 Disco Relax - magazyn muzyczny 11.00 Pomoc domowa (133) - amerykański serial komediowy (serial niedostępny drogą satelitarną) 11.25 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica (59) - amerykański serial komediowy 11.50 Dharma i Greg (33) - amerykański serial komediowy 12.15 Dekoder Polsatu 12.30 Gwiezdny łowca - thriller sf. prod. USA (film niedostępny drogą satelitarną) 14.10 Czołówka Disco Polo Live (194) - magazyn muzyczny. Przygotowanie do kolejnego odcinka programu muzycznego Polsatu. DJ Pietrek przygotowuje się do przybycia gościa specjalnego, w której gościć będzie członkowie zespołu Lider, oraz do nowości muzycznych, której były utwory zespołów: Millennium - Zatańczysz ze mną, Akcent - Wspomnienie, BFC - Powiedz mi, Boys - Zakochałem się oraz Milano - Śpiewaj z nami. Zapraszamy na ekrany polskich telewizorów. 14.10 Disco Polo Live (194): Lider - magazyn muzyczny 15.10 Dekoder Polsatu 15.25 Flesz Informacji 15.30 Dyżurny Satyryk Kraju (193) - program Tadeusza Drozdy 16.00 Informacje 16.10 Pogoda 16.15 Rodzina zastępcza (10): Błyskawiczne korepetycje - polski serial komediowo-obyczajowy 16.45 Sekrety rodzinne (17) - program rozrywkowy 17.10 Rycerz nocy (4) - film fab. prod. USA 18.00 Siedmiu wspaniałych (10) - serial przyg. prod. USA 18.50 Dekoder Polsatu 19.05 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 20.00 Strażnik Teksasu (132) - amerykański serial sensacyjny 20.50 Losowanie Lotto 21.00 Sommersby - film fab. prod. USA 23.00 Ogłoszenie wyników Lotto 23.05 Na każdy temat - talk - show 0.00 Dekoder Polsatu 0.15 Magazyn sportowy 1.45 Muzyka na BIS 4.57 Program na poniedziałek 5.00 Pożegnanie thumb|left|100px 6.50 Telesklep 7.50 Malusińscy (21) - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.15 Hutch miodowe serce (21) - senal animowany dla dzieci 8.40 Przygody PytaIskich (21) - serial animowany dla dzieci 9.00 Twoj problem, nasza głowa - program na żywo dla dzieci 10.00 Wielka stopa - film dla dzieci prod. USA 12.00 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 12.30 Gotuj z Kuroniem - magazyn kulinarny 13.00 Start w TVN, meta na scenie - program rozrywkowy 13.30 Mecz ligi polskiej: Wisła Kraków - Legia Warszawa 15.30 Automaniak - pr. motoryzacyjny 16.00 Spotkania z Panią Domu - magazyn dla kobiet 16.30 Ale plama - program rozrywkowy 16.45 Zwariowana forsa - program rozrywkowy 17.15 Mini Piayback Show - program rozrywkowy 18.30 Lot 001 - serial kom. prod. polskiej 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.20 Sport 19.25 Pogoda 19.30 Milionerzy - teleturniej 20.20 To było grane - program rozrywkowy 21.30 Pod napięciem - talk-show 22.00 Super Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 22.30 Wprost TV - magazyn 23.00 Ale plama - program rozrywkowy 23.15 Mister Johnson - film obycz. prod. USA 1.10 Magazyn NBA 1.40 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy thumb|left|100px 07.30 Telesklep 08.00 WCW - wrestling 08.50 Telezakupy 09.00 Kobra (Cobra) (21) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1993/94, wyk. Michael Dudikoff, Alison Hossack, James Tolkan 09.50 Telezakupy 10.00 Nieśmiertelny (21) - serial przygodowy, W. Bryt. 1996, wyk. Adrian Paul, Stan Kirsch, Jim Byrnes 10.50 Telezakupy 11.00 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka (22) - serial animowany 11.30 Magiczny kapelusz (Gadget Boy) (22) - serial animowany, Francja 1995 12.00 Zazie w metrze (Zazie dans le metro) - komedia, Francja 1960, reż. Louis Malle, wyk. Catherine Demongeot, Philippe Noiret, Annie Fratellini, Vittorio Caprioli (88 min) 13.45 Polscy od kuchni - magazyn kulinarny 14.00 60 minut - talk show 15.00 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka (22) - serial animowany 15.30 Magiczny kapelusz (Gadget Boy) (22) - serial animowany, Francja 1995 16.00 Kobra (Cobra) (ost.) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1993/94, wyk. Michael Dudikoff, Allison Hossack, James Tolkan 16.50 Nieśmiertelny (22) - serial przygodowy, W. Bryt. 1996, wyk. Adrian Paul, Stan Kirsch, Jim Byrnes 17.45 Wrestling - wszystkie chwyty dozwolone - program sportowy 18.40 Szczęśliwa ósemka - program muzyczny 19.10 Beach Patrol - serial obyczajowy, USA, wyk. Ian Ziering 20.00 Zawód: dziennikarz (The Paper) - film obyczajowy, USA 1994, reż. Ron Howard, wyk. Michael Keaton, Glenn Close, Robert Duvall, Marisa Tomei (110 min) 22.00 Piękny i bestia - talk show prowadzony przez Alicję Resich-Modlińską 23.00 Smocze siedlisko (The Habitation of Dragons) - film obyczajowy, USA 1992, reż. Michael Lindsay-Hogg, wyk. Brad Davis, Hallie Foote, Horton Foote, Frederic Forrest (100 min) 00.40 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|100px 6.00 Czterdziestolatek (10/21): Pocztówka ze Spitzbergenu - serial kom. prod. pol. (powt.) 7.00 Słowo na niedzielę 7.10 Madonny polskie: Matka Boża Kalwaryjska - reportaż Jerzego Kołodziejczyka 7.40 Złotopolscy (121, 122): Wyrzuty - serial obycz. prod. pol., reż. Janusz Dymek (powt.) 8.35 Mała Księżniczka (46): Wigilia na pensji panny Minchin - serial animowany 9.00 Ala i As: Gdzie moje buty? - program dla dzieci 9.30 Niedzielne muzykowanie: Paderewski pod batutą Jerzego Maksymiuka 10.30 Wspomnień czar: Skłamałam - melodramat prod. pol. 12.00 Wiara, nadzieja, miłość - reportaż 12.20 Czasy - katolicki magazyn informacyjny 12.30 Serencza - reportaż Krzysztofa Kubiaka 13.00 Transmisja Mszy Swiętej: Z kościoła pw. Świętej Trójcy: Kobyłka 14.00 Wieści polonijne (powt.) 14.15 Teatr familijny: Bajki o zwierzętach - autor: Benedykt Hertz 14.45 Historia w brązie - film dok. Zygmunta Skoniecznego 15.10 Teledyski na życzenie 15.20 Zaproszenie: Zabawy na zamku - program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego 15.40 Kraina uśmiechu - program muzyczny Kazimierza Kowalskiego 16.30 Magazyn Polonijny z Ukrainy 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Dom (10/20): Nie przesadza się starych drzew - serial obycz. prod. pol. 18.45 Ludzie listy piszą 19.05 Dziennik Telewizyjny - program Jacka Fedorowicza 19.15 Dobranocka: Przygody Bolka i Lolka: Przygoda na dwóch kółkach - serial anim. dla dzieci 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Alfabet Gwiazd: Żona dla Australijczyka - komedia prod. pol. 21.30 Mazurska Biesiada Kabaretowa, czyli co każdy satyryk wiedzieć powinien 22.30 Panorama 22.50 Sport-telegram 23.00 Bałtycki Festiwal Piosenki: Karlsham '99 - reportaż 23.50 Sportowa niedziela 0.20 Kraina uśmiechu - program muzyczny Kazimierza Kowalskiego (powt.) 1.10 Teledyski na życzenie (powt.) 1.20 Przygody Bolka i Lolka: Przygoda na dwóch kółkach - serial anim. dla dzieci (powt.) 1.30 Wiadomości (powt.) 2.00 Alfabet Gwiazd: Żona dla Australijczyka - komedia prod. pol. (powt.) 3.30 Mazurska Biesiada Kabaretowa, czyli co każdy satyryk wiedzieć powinien (powt.) 4.30 Panorama 4.50 Sport-telegram 4.55 Filmy o filmach: Ja mam ślad o "Zaklętych rewirach" Janusza Majewskiego (powt.) 5.10 Bałtycki Festiwal Piosenki: Karlshamn '99 - reportaż (powt.) thumb|left|100px 06.00 X-Games - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 06.50 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 07.20 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 08.10 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 08.40 Pięciu zuchów Sullivan (The Fighting Sullivans) - dramat wojenny, USA 1944, reż. Lloyd Bacon, wyk. Anne Baxter, Thomas Mitchell, Bobby Driscoll (95 min) 10.35 Wrestling - magazyn sportowy 11.25 Dżinsy i dynamit (Blue Jeans and Dynamite) - film kryminalny, USA 1993, reż. Gordon Hessler, wyk. Robert Vaughn, Simon Andreu (95 min) 13.00 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 13.30 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 14.15 Dzikie konie (Wild Horses) - western, USA 1985, reż. Dick Lowry, wyk. Kenny Rogers, Pamela Dawber, Ben Johnson, David Andrews (85 min) 15.40 Miss Telewizji - program rozrywkowy 16.10 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 17.00 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 17.30 Wrestling - magazyn sportowy 18.20 Jeden z naszych - film sensacyjny, USA 20.00 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 20.30 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 21.15 Morderstwo na polu golfowym - film kryminalny 23.00 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 23.30 Kobieta dla mnie - film fabularny, USA 01.00 Nieznajomi - serial erotyczny 01.25 Dziewczyny z kosmosu (Beach Babes from Beyond) - komedia SF, USA 1993, reż. Ellen Cabot, wyk. Don Swayze, Joey Travolta, Joe Estevez, Jacqueline Stallone (80 min) 02.45 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|100px 06.00 Talent za talent - teleturniej dla młodzieży 06.30 Kuźnia Szczęście - teleturniej 07.00 Soundtrack - program o muzyce filmowej 07.30 Superstar - program satyryczny z udziałem Jacka Ziobro 08.00 Hawaje pięć-zero (72) - serial kryminalny, USA (50 min) 09.00 Robocop (5) - serial SF, USA 1993-94, reż. Paul Lynch, wyk. Richard Eden, Yvette Nipar, Blu Mankuma, Sarah Campbell (50 min) 10.00 Lu Lu i cudowny kwiat (42) - serial animowany 10.30 Dennis rozrabiaka (2) - serial animowany 11.00 Po drugiej stronie lustra (Mirror, Mirror) (31) - serial przygodowy, Australia 1997, reż. John Banas/Sophia Turkiewicz, wyk. Jovit Shaw, Antonia Prebble, Simon James, Ben Revell (25 min) 11.30 Zabójcze gry (Deadly Games) (8) - serial SF, USA 1995, wyk. James Calvert, Cynthia Gibb, Stephen T. Kay, Christopher Lloyd (50 min) 12.30 Miasteczko Evening Shade (37) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1990-94, wyk. Burt Reynolds, Marilu Henner, Hal Holbroke (25 min) 13.00 Zdobywcy (The Buccaneers) (5) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1994, wyk. Mira Sorvino, Carla Gugino, Greg Wise, Jenny Agutter (50 min) 14.10 Gang Olsena (Olsen Banden) - komedia kryminalna, Dania 1968, reż. Erik Balling, wyk. Ove Sprogoe, Morten Grunwald, Paul Bundgaard, Kirsten Walter (87 min) (powt.) 15.40 Magazyn 16.00 Safari w Hollywood (Hollywood Safari) (1) - serial przygodowy, USA 1997, wyk. Sam Jones, David Lago, Tommy Devers, Joe Gerard Burke (50 min) 17.00 Bill Cosby i straszne dzieciaki (Kids Say the Darndest Things) (14) - serial komediowy, USA 1997-98, wyk. Bill Cosby (25 min) 17.30 Benny Hill (58) - program rozrywkowy 18.00 Robocop (6) - serial SF, USA 1993-94, reż. Paul Lynch, wyk. Richard Eden, Yvette Nipar, Blu Mankuma, Sarah Campbell (50 min) 19.00 Zabójcze gry (Deadly Games) (9) - serial SF, USA 1995, wyk. James Calvert, Cynthia Gibb, Stephen T. Kay, Christopher Lloyd (50 min) 19.50 Biznes tydzień 20.05 Mroczne niebo (Dark Skies) (17) - serial SF, USA 1996, wyk. Eric Close, Megan Ward, J. T. Walsh (50 min) 21.05 Gorączka w mieście (L.A. Heat 2) (8) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998, wyk. Wolf Larson, Steven Williams, Dawn Radenbangh, Renee Tennison (45 min) 22.00 Komisarz Rex (Komissar Rex) (19) - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1997, reż. Hajo Gies/Oliver Hirschbiegel/Detlef Ronfeldt, wyk. Tobias Moretti, Karl Markovics, Fritz Muliar (45 min) 23.00 Gang w błękitnych mundurach (Gang in Blue) - dramat kryminalny, USA 1996, reż. Mario Van Peebles/Melvin Van Peebles, wyk. Mario Van Peebles, Josh Brolin, J.T. Walsh, Cynda Williams (97 min) 00.45 Soundtrack - program o muzyce filmowej 01.15 Makakofonia, czyli ROCKMKK - program muzyczny 01.45 Afficionado - program muzyczny Jana Jakuba Nagabczyńskiego 02.15 Kamera start - teleturniej 02.45 Disco Polo Live - program muzyczny 03.35 Pożegnanie thumb|left|100px 06.00 Starter 09.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 10.00 A:20 - najlepsze wideoklipy 12.00 Śmietanka 13.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 13.10 Soularium - lista przebojów 15.00 Atomix 15.30 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 15.40 Monogram: Wzgórze Ya-Pa 3 16.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 17.00 Loopa - Płeć muzyki 18.00 Rentgen: Tom Jones 19.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 19.10 Atomizer 21.00 Śmietanka 22.00 Pieprz 23.00 Na Scenie: The Stranglers 00.00 Styl W - rap, hip hop 01.00 Atomix thumb|left|100px 07.00 Rozkodowany Bunny - film animowany 08.00 Teletubbies - serial animowany 08.25 Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial animowany 08.30 (K) Fenomeny przyrody - serial dokumentalny 09.00 (K) Kot w butach (Puss n' Boots) - film dla dzieci, USA 1987, reż. Eugene Marner, wyk. Christopher Walken, Jason Connery, Yossi Graber (96 min) 10.45 (K) Artyści i modelki (Artist and Models) - komedia, USA 1955, reż. Frank Tashlin, wyk. Dean Martin, Jerry Lewis, Shirley MacLaine, Anita Ekberg (104 min) 12.30 (K) Szeroki horyzont - reportaż 13.25 Aktualności filmowe 13.55 (K) Deser: Kot domowy - film krótkometrażowy 14.05 (K) Życie mniej zwyczajne (A Life Less Ordinary) - komedia, W. Brytania 1997, reż. Danny Boyle, wyk. Holly Hunter, Delroy Linda, Dan Hedaya, Cameron Diaz (99 min) 15.45 Piłka nożna: liga polska - wstęp do meczu 16.00 (K) Piłka nożna: liga polska 18.00 (K) John Cassavetes: Ryzykować wszystko by wyrazić wszystko - film dokumentalny 20.00 (K) Boks zawodowy: Ekskluzywny wywiad z Lennoxem Lewisem 20.30 (K) Piłka nożna: liga francuska - mecz Monaco - Marsylia 22.40 (K) Sport + - magazyn sportowy 01.10 (K) Obcy: Przebudzenie (Alien 4) - film SF, USA 1997, reż. Jean-Pierre Jeunet, wyk. Sigourney Weaver, Winona Ryder, Dominique Pinon (104 min) 02.55 (K) Uniwersalny żołnierz 2 (Universal Soldier II. Brothers in Arms) - film sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. Jeffrey Woolnough, wyk. Matt Battaglia, Andrew Jackson, Chandra West, Jeff Wincott, Gary Busey (89 min) 04.25 (K) Gummo - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Harmony Korine, wyk. Jacob Sewell, Nick Sulton, Jacob Sewell, Darby Dougherty (85 min) 05.55 (K) Mały Jimmy Scott - Dlaczego się urodziłem? - film dokumentalny thumb|left|100px 06.10 Demobilizacja Armii Czerwonej w 1991 roku 07.10 Podróże po Amazonii (1/2) 07.55 Architektura współczesna - Herzog i Meuron 08.40 Połowy tuńczyka 09.10 Handel sztuką (3-ost.): Sprawy w toku 10.10 Jak pracuje mózg? 11.05 Rugby i ludzie (5-ost.): Zajęcia w niedzielę 12.05 Izraelscy ekstremiści 13.05 7 dni z kanałem Planete 13.30 Pomocnicy Charona 14.20 Pascal Rabate 14.55 Kronika przełomu (3-ost.): 10.11.1989 15.55 Hongkong - trudny wybór 16.45 O szczebel niżej (6-ost.): Szpitalne poduszki 17.15 Wojna w przestworzach (9/13): Niemcy pod gradem bomb 18.10 Samotna planeta: Zachodnie Chiny 19.05 Deportowani do Mali 20.00 Mauretańskie karawany 20.30 Rozgrywki rodzinne Kena Drydena (1/4): Zwykli gracze 21.25 Manekiny 21.40 Woda - skuteczna broń 22.25 Wiek XX (1/13): Podróże w nieznane 23.20 Aktualności z przeszłości (41) 00.10 Roberto Rosselinni - wizjoner kina thumb|left|100px 08.00 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 09.00 Teleshopping 09.30 Wędrówki Guliwera - serial dla dzieci 10.10 Namiętności - telenowela, Argentyna 11.00 Teleshopping 11.30 Studio sport: Koszykówka 13.00 Nasze smaczki 13.30 T & T - serial, Kanada 1988, wyk. Mr. T, Alex Amini, Ken James, David Nerman 14.00 Helena i chłopcy - serial dla młodzieży, Francja 14.30 Rodzinna klasówka - teleturniej 15.00 Film animowany dla dzieci 16.00 Bill Cosby Show - serial komediowy, USA 16.30 Brzdąc (The Kid) - film obyczajowy, USA 1921, reż. Charles Chaplin, wyk. Charlie Chaplin, Jack Coogan, Edna Purviance, Chuck Reisner (60 min) 18.20 Namiętności - telenowela, Argentyna 19.20 Nie tylko moda 20.00 Niania (1/4) - serial obyczajowy, Włochy, reż. Vittorio Sindoni, wyk. Stefania Sandrelli, Massimo Dapporto, Jean Sorel 21.45 Don Camillo (Le petit monde de Don Camillo) - komedia, Francja 1952, reż. Julien Duvivier, wyk. Gino Cervi, Leda Gloria, Vera Falqui, Franco Interlenghi (90 min) 23.30 Nocne namiętności 00.00 Program muzyczny thumb|left|100px 07.00 (WP) Maszyna zmian - serial dla dzieci, Polska 1995, reż. Andrzej Maleszka, wyk. Ewa Gawryluk, January Brunov, Beata Żurek, Katarzyna Łuczewska (28 min) 07.35 (WP) Złote rączki - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Magazyn bydgoski 08.30 Panorama wsi - magazyn rolniczy 09.00 (WP) Zwierzozbliżenia 09.25 (WP) Alfabet rzek polskich - felieton 09.45 (WP) Chochlikowe psoty czyli zmagania z ortografią - program dla dzieci 10.00 (WP) Gitarowe ABC - felieton 10.10 (WP) Pani Jola zmienia swoje życie 10.30 (WP) Sensacje XX wieku - program dokumentalny 10.55 (WP) Spotkania z Unią Europejską - felieton 11.15 (WP) Europejskie ogrody zoologiczne - serial dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Koncert życzeń 13.00 Transmisja mszy świętej z Bazyliki Św. Wincentego a'Paulo w Bydgoszczy 14.00 Droga - magazyn katolicki 14.30 (WP) Arka dwudziestego pierwszego wieku - serial popularnonaukowy 15.30 (WP) Gwiezdne wojny - muzyczne poszukiwania Johna Williamsa - program dokumentalny 16.00 (WP) Kabaret - program rozrywkowy 16.40 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 17.00 (WP) Chris De Burgh - program rozrywkowy 17.50 (WP) Maestro - film krótkometrażowy, Norwegia 1996, reż. Torsten Bieler Osttveit, wyk. Lasse Kolsrud, Maria Bonnevie 18.00 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 18.10 W zbliżeniu - magazyn reporterów 18.20 Na antenie 18.30 (WP) Studio sport: I liga siatkówki mężczyzn - mecz Warka Strong Club Czarni Radom - Stilon Gorzów 19.35 (WP) Przełamując fale - reportaż 20.00 (WP) Studio sport 21.00 Magazyn sportowy 21.30 Na antenie 21.45 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 22.00 (WP) Rodzina Połanieckich (ost.) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1978, reż. Jan Rybkowski, wyk. Anna Nehrebecka, Andrzej May, Jan Englert, Bronisław Pawlik 23.20 (WP) Sekrety II wojny światowej - serial dokumentalny 00.10 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|100px 07.00 (WP) Maszyna zmian - serial dla dzieci, Polska 1995, reż. Andrzej Maleszka, wyk. Ewa Gawryluk, January Brunov, Beata Żurek, Katarzyna Łuczewska (28 min) 07.35 (WP) Złote rączki - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Spichlerz - magazyn rolniczy 08.30 Sport w regionie 09.00 (WP) Zwierzozbliżenia 09.25 (WP) Alfabet rzek polskich - felieton 09.45 (WP) Chochlikowe psoty czyli zmagania z ortografią - program dla dzieci 10.00 (WP) Gitarowe ABC - felieton 10.10 (WP) Pani Jola zmienia swoje życie 10.30 (WP) Sensacje XX wieku - program dokumentalny 10.55 (WP) Spotkania z Unią Europejską - felieton 11.15 (WP) Europejskie ogrody zoologiczne - serial dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Fonograf 13.10 Studio sport 14.00 Arka - magazyn katolicki 14.30 (WP) Arka dwudziestego pierwszego wieku - serial popularnonaukowy 15.30 (WP) Gwiezdne wojny - muzyczne poszukiwania Johna Williamsa - program dokumentalny 16.00 (WP) Kabaret - program rozrywkowy 16.40 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 17.00 (WP) Chris De Burgh - program rozrywkowy 17.50 (WP) Maestro - film krótkometrażowy, Norwegia 1996, reż. Torsten Bieler Osttveit, wyk. Lasse Kolsrud, Maria Bonnevie 18.00 Kronika 18.20 Reportaż 18.30 (WP) Studio sport: I liga siatkówki mężczyzn - mecz Warka Strong Club Czarni Radom - Stilon Gorzów 19.35 (WP) Przełamując fale - reportaż 20.00 (WP) Studio sport 21.00 Sportowy weekend 21.30 Z archiwum Siódemki 22.00 (WP) Rodzina Połanieckich (ost.) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1978, reż. Jan Rybkowski, wyk. Anna Nehrebecka, Andrzej May, Jan Englert, Bronisław Pawlik 23.20 (WP) Sekrety II wojny światowej - serial dokumentalny thumb|left|100px 06.30 Program dnia i kartka z kalendarza 06.35 Muzyczny weekend - program muzyczny 07.05 Aktualności 07.20 Rozmowa tygodnia - program publicystyczny 07.30 Telesklep 08.00 WCW - wrestling 08.50 Telezakupy 09.00 Kobra - serial sensacyjny 09.50 Telezakupy 10.00 Nieśmiertelny - serial przygodowy 10.50 Telezakupy 11.00 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka - serial animowany 11.30 Magiczny kapelusz - serial animowany 12.00 Zazie w metrze (Zazie dans le metro) - komedia, Francja 1960, reż. Louis Malle, wyk. Catherine Demongeot, Philippe Noiret, Annie Fratellini, Vittorio Caprioli (88 min) 13.45 Polscy od kuchni - magazyn kulinarny 14.00 Szczecin 2000 - program publicystyczny 14.30 Koncert życzeń 15.00 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka - serial animowany 15.30 Magiczny kapelusz - serial animowany 16.00 Kobra - serial sensacyjny 16.50 Nieśmiertelny - serial przygodowy 17.45 Wrestling - wszystkie chwyty dozwolone - program sportowy 18.40 Szczęśliwa ósemka - program muzyczny 19.10 Beach Patrol - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Zawód: dziennikarz (The Paper) - film obyczajowy, USA 1994, reż. Ron Howard, wyk. Michael Keaton, Glenn Close, Robert Duvall, Marisa Tomei (110 min) 22.00 Piękny i bestia - talk show 23.00 Smocze siedlisko (The Habitation of Dragons) - film obyczajowy, USA 1992, reż. Michael Lindsay-Hogg, wyk. Brad Davis, Hallie Foote, Horton Foote, Frederic Forrest (100 min) 00.40 Koncert życzeń 01.10 Program na poniedziałek 01.15 Teleinformator thumb|left|100px 06.00 BTV nocą 10.00 Program dnia 10.05 TV Shop 10.20 Świat malucha - filmy animowane dla dzieci 11.20 Kinoteka - magazyn 13.00 Zabijamy to, co kochamy - program ekologiczny 13.30 Stream Legends - serial dokumentalny 14.00 Kuchnie świata - program kulinarny 14.30 Nasze życie, nasze zdrowie - magazyn 15.00 TV Shop 15.15 Duch Emily (Emily's Ghost) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1992, reż. Colin Finbow, wyk. Marrit Jarvis, Rosalinda Ayers (75 min) 16.30 Cudowny świat zwierząt - serial przyrodniczy 17.00 Na czasie - magazyn muzyczny 19.00 Rozmowy z... 20.00 Kobieta fatalna (Femme Fatale) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1991, reż. Andre Guttfreund, wyk. Colin Firth, Lisa Zane, Billy Zane, Scott Wilson (90 min) 21.30 Talk show - czyli kto się boi Leszka Kołakowskiego 22.00 TV Shop 22.15 Trzęsienie ziemi w Los Angeles - film katastroficzny, USA 23.55 TV Shop 00.10 Kartel (Cartel) - film sensacyjny, USA 1990, reż. John Steward, wyk. Miles O'Keefe, Susanne Slater, Mark Burton, Bradley Pierce (100 min) 01.50 Program na poniedziałek 01.55 BTV nocą thumb|left|100px 07.30 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 07.40 Magazyn Z jak zdrowie - program medyczny 08.00 Vademecum leasingowe 08.30 Zwyczajne dzieciaki (The Usual Children) - film przygodowy, W. Bryt. 1996, reż. Stuart Paul, wyk. Graham Cole, Luke Aikman, David Tozer, Dominic Scott (89 min) 10.00 Program lokalny 10.30 Kamera Start - teleturniej filmowy 11.00 Studio sport 12.30 Bolek i Lolek, Reksio, Kot i jego sobowtór - filmy dla dzieci 13.00 Życzenia na telefon - program muzyczny 14.00 Kuchnia smakosza - program kulinarny 14.30 Program lokalny 15.00 Akcenty - magazyn reporterów 15.30 Wydarzenia kulturalne w Polsce - magazyn kulturalny 16.00 Moto Giełda - magazyn motoryzacyjny 16.30 Program lokalny 17.00 Weterynarz z ZOO - serial przyrodniczy 17.20 Dla Ciebie - magazyn dla kobiet 17.50 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 18.10 Książka nie tylko do poduszki - nowości wydawnicze 18.30 Bonanza - serial przygodowy 19.30 Bolek i Lolek, Reksio, Droopy dostaje spadek - filmy dla dzieci 20.00 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 20.30 Odwieczne tajemnice świata - film dokumentalny 22.00 Program lokalny 22.30 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 22.45 Arena - magazyn sportowy 23.00 Ostatnia misja (The Final Mission) - film sensacyjny, USA 1994, reż. Lee Redmond, wyk. Billy Wirth, Elizabeth Gracen, Corbin Bernsen, Steve Railsback (90 min) thumb|left|100px 07.00 Informacje TV-51 07.30 Telesklep 08.00 WCW - wrestling 08.50 Telezakupy 09.00 Kobra - serial sensacyjny 09.50 Telezakupy 10.00 Nieśmiertelny - serial przygodowy 10.50 Telezakupy 11.00 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka - serial animowany 11.30 Magiczny kapelusz - serial animowany 12.00 Zazie w metrze (Zazie dans le metro) - komedia, Francja 1960, reż. Louis Malle, wyk. Catherine Demongeot, Philippe Noiret, Annie Fratellini, Vittorio Caprioli (88 min) 13.45 Polscy od kuchni - magazyn kulinarny 14.00 Program redakcji katolickiej 14.30 Magazyn sportowy 15.00 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka - serial animowany 15.30 Magiczny kapelusz - serial animowany 16.00 Kobra - serial sensacyjny 16.50 Nieśmiertelny - serial przygodowy 17.45 Program lokalny 18.40 Szczęśliwa ósemka - program muzyczny 19.10 Beach Patrol - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Zawód: dziennikarz (The Paper) - film obyczajowy, USA 1994, reż. Ron Howard, wyk. Michael Keaton, Glenn Close, Robert Duvall, Marisa Tomei (110 min) 22.00 Piękny i bestia - talk show 23.00 Smocze siedlisko (The Habitation of Dragons) - film obyczajowy, USA 1992, reż. Michael Lindsay-Hogg, wyk. Brad Davis, Hallie Foote, Horton Foote, Frederic Forrest (100 min) 00.40 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|100px 09.00 Program dnia 09.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 09.10 Ojciec Św. w Hiszpanii - film dokumentalny 09.45 Pielgrzym - reportaż 10.00 Lednica 2000 Akademicki Apel III Tysiąclecia 10.55 Być misjonarzem - wywiad 11.15 Wenecja - Plac św. Marka - reportaż 11.30 Ojciec Pio - film dokumentalny 11.55 Program dnia 12.00 Mały pułkownik (El Pequeno coronel) - film przygodowy, Hiszpania 1960, reż. Antonio del Amo, wyk. Jose Guardiola, Joselito Jimenez, Carmen Rodriguez, Antonio Gandia (85 min) 13.20 Modlitwa polska - program kulturalny 14.00 Droga kontemplacji - film dokumentalny 15.00 Koronka do Miłosierdzia Bożego 15.10 Opowieści Maurycego Szwendaczka - program dla dzieci 15.25 Księgozbiór - magazyn nowości wydawniczych 15.35 Całun - film dokumentalny 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Joni w Polsce - reportaż 16.40 Sanktuarium Maryjne w Skępem - film dokumentalny 17.10 Pieśni i tańce Lewoczy - reportaż 17.30 Azyl dla większości - film dokumentalny 18.05 Kilka dni w Tunezji - reportaż 18.30 Leszek - film dokumentalny 18.55 Program dnia 19.00 Tydzień w Kościele - przegląd wydarzeń 19.20 Bajka na dobranoc 19.30 100-lecie Michalineum - reportaż 19.40 Teatr jest światem - program muzyczny 20.05 Kalwaryjskie misteria - film dokumentalny 20.35 Różaniec: część chwalebna 21.00 Apel Jasnogórski 21.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 21.10 Preparaty Ojca Szeligi - film dokumentalny 21.40 Dwa domy - film dokumentalny 22.00 Program na poniedziałek thumb|left|100px 05.45 M jak muzyka - program muzyczny 07.50 Filles a papa - serial fabularny 08.15 Studio Sud - serial fabularny 08.40 L'Etalon Noir - serial fabularny 09.15 M6 dla dzieci - filmy animowane 11.35 Projection Privee - magazyn filmowy 12.10 Turbo - magazyn motoryzacyjny 12.45 Ostrzeżenie - magazyn 12.50 Magazyn sportowy 13.20 La minute Bebe 13.25 Baby M (1/2) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1988, reż. James Steven, wyk. Jo Beth Williams, John Shea, Robin Strasser, Anne Jackson (96 min) 15.15 Baby M (ost.) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1988, reż. James Steven, wyk. Jo Beth Williams, John Shea, Robin Strasser, Anne Jackson (96 min) 16.50 Avant 1er - magazyn 17.15 Profession infirmiere: Sacha - film fabularny, Francja, reż. Williams Crepin, wyk. Lisa Martino, Brigitte Bemol, Olivier Sitruk, Adele Souria (89 min) 18.55 7 jours pour agir - serial fabularny 19.50 Jutro w jednym słowie 19.54 6 minut - prognoza pogody 20.05 E=M6 - magazyn 20.40 Sport 6 - magazyn sportowy 20.50 Strefa zakazana - magazyn 22.45 Meteo - prognoza pogody 22.50 Culture Pub - magazyn 23.20 Plaisirs diaboliques - film erotyczny, Włochy, reż. Joe D'Amato, wyk. Alex Dane, Mark Davis, Jeanne Fine (92 min) 01.00 Sport 6 - magazyn sportowy 01.10 M jak muzyka - program muzyczny 02.10 Szybsze niż muzyka - program muzyczny 02.35 Baia: L'hegemonie afro musicale - film muzyczny 03.30 Frequenstar: Pierre Palmade - magazyn muzyczny 05.15 Fani - magazyn 05.40 Wydarzenia sportowe - magazyn sportowy thumb|left|100px 04.00 Witajcie o poranku - magazyn poranny 06.00 Wiadomości 06.10 Nieobyczajne zapiski D. Kryłowa 06.30 Dopóki wszyscy w domu 07.05 Alf - serial komediowy 07.35 Graj, kochana harmonio! 08.10 Kradzież (Kraża) (1) - film kryminalny, ZSRR 1970, reż. Aleksandr Gordon, wyk. Oleg Borisow, Tatiana Nadieżdina, Edward Marcewicz, Irina Azer (135 min) 09.20 Biała papuga: Jurij Nikulin 10.05 Klub podróżników - magazyn podróżniczy 10.45 Rosyjskie muzeum - magazyn kulturalny 11.00 Wiadomości 11.15 Multazbuka 12.00 Mądrala - teleturniej 12.25 Jak to było - program dokumentalny 13.05 Igor Krutoj - przyjaciele i piosenki 14.00 Wiadomości 14.15 Igor Krutoj - przyjaciele i piosenki 15.20 Wilcza krew (Wołczja krow)- film obyczajowy, Rosja 1995, reż. N. Stambuła, wyk. Jewgienij Sidichin, A. Kozakow, R. Adomajtis (100 min ) 17.00 Wriemia 17.40 Prognoza pogody 17.45 KWN-99 19.45 Źródło żmij (Zmiejnyj istocznik) - thriller, Rosja 1997, reż. N. Lebiediew, wyk. O. Ostroumowa, J. Mironow, J. Gusiewa, S. Machowikow 19.20 Up In The World - komedia, W. Bryt. 1965, reż. John Paddy Carstairs, wyk. Norman Wisdom, Jerry Desmonde, Maureen Swanson, Colin Gordon (87 min ) 22.55 Program na poniedziałek 23.00 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|100px 08.30 (P) Świat żeglarstwa - magazyn 09.00 (P) Piłka nożna: Legendy Mistrzostw Europy 10.00 (P) (na żywo) Szermierka: MŚ w Seulu 12.30 (P) Offroad - magazyn sportów motocyklowych 13.30 Automobilizm: Wyścigi samochodowe w Walencji (wydarzenia dnia) 14.00 (P) (na żywo) Automobilizm: Wyścigi samochodowe w Walencji 15.00 (P) Rugby: Puchar Świata w Cardiff - podsumowanie 16.30 (P) (na żywo) Lekkoatletyka: Maraton w Nowym Jorku 19.30 (P) Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP w Paryżu - finał (wydarzenia dnia) 20.45 Automobilizm: Rajdowe MŚ - rajd Australii (wydarzenia dnia) 21.00 (na żywo) Automobilizm: Grand Prix San Diego 22.45 Automobilizm: Rajdowe MŚ - rajd Australii (wydarzenia dnia) 23.00 (P) Wiadomości - Centrum Sportowe 23.15 (na żywo) Automobilizm: Grand Prix San Diego - wyścig 00.00 (P) Lekkoatletyka: Maraton w Nowym Jorku (wydarzenia dnia) 01.15 Automobilizm: Rajdowe MŚ - rajd Australii (wydarzenia dnia) 01.30 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|100px 03.00 Wrestling: WCW Nitro (powt.) 05.00 Sport kurios - wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 06.00 Magazyn reklamowy 06.30 World Soccer - magazyn piłkarski 07.00 Blade Warriors (1) (powt.) 08.00 K-tel - magazyn reklamowy 08.30 Magazyn dawnej motoryzacji (powt.) 09.30 Piłka nożna: 2 liga niemiecka - 11 kolejka (powt.) 10.00 Piłka nożna: I liga niemiecka 11.00 (na żywo) Wokół futbolu - magazyn 13.00 Borussia - magazyn piłkarski 13.45 Piłka nożna: I liga niemiecka (powt.) 14.45 (na żywo) Hokej na lodzie: Liga niemiecka - mecz Berlin Capitals - Krefeld Pinguine 17.45 Piłka nożna: 2 liga niemiecka - 11 kolejka 18.45 World Soccer - magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 19.15 Automobilizm: Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Niemiec - rajd Saary 19.45 Reportaże DSF (powt.) 20.15 Borussia - magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 21.00 Motobike - magazyn sportów motocyklowych (powt.) 22.00 Finisz - przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 22.45 LaOla - magazyn piłkarski 23.30 Touchdown: mecz Washington Redskins - Buffalo Bills 01.30 Best Direct - magazyn reklamowy 02.00 Roller Jam (powt.) thumb|left|100px 06.00 Spojrzenie wstecz: 65 lat temu: linie energetyczne - film dokumentalny 06.15 NORDtour - magazyn podróżniczy (powt.) 06.30 Straszne opowieści - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1975 (powt.) 07.00 Sport 3: Piłka nożna - magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 07.30 Hallo Spencer - program dla dzieci (powt.) 08.00 Kronika filmowa - magazyn dokumentalny 08.15 N3 przejażdżka z kamerą - magazyn krajoznawczy 08.30 Widzieć zamiast słyszeć - magazyn informacyjny dla głuchoniemych 09.00 Magazyn północny - magazyn regionalny 09.30 Hamburski żurnal - magazyn regionalny 10.00 Magazyn Szlezwiku-Holsztynu - magazyn regionalny 10.30 Halo Dolna Saksonia - magazyn regionalny 11.00 Dominique Horwitz śpiewa Jacquesa Brela - program muzyczny 12.30 Esther Ofarim - film dokumentalny 12.45 N3 przejażdżka z kamerą - magazyn krajoznawczy (powt.) 13.00 Alfredissimo! - magazyn kulinarny 13.30 Kraje - ludzie - zwierzęta: Podróż z kluczem żurawi - film dokumentalny 14.15 Murzyn (C'est pas moi, c'est lui) - komedia obyczajowa, Francja 1979, reż. Pierre Richard, wyk. Pierre Richard, Aldo Maccione, Valerie Mairesse, Danielle Minazzoli (90 min) 15.45 Making of... - magazyn filmowy 16.00 Miasto liliputów - film dokumentalny 16.45 N3 smakoszom: Rainer Sass Koch-Show - magazyn kulinarny 17.00 BoingoLotto - losowanie ekologicznej loterii liczbowej 18.00 Mały wampir - serial dla dzieci 18.30 Spojrzenia na Hanzę - program dokumentalny 19.15 TO! - magazyn informacyjny 19.45 Magazyn regionalny 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Talk op Platt: Vun Rügen - program kulturalny 22.00 Sport 3 - magazyn sportowy 23.00 Małpy w celi śmierci - film dokumentalny 23.45 Rocco i jego bracia (Rocco e i suoi fratelli) - dramat obyczajowy, Włochy/Franc. 1960, reż. Luchino Visconti, wyk. Alain Delon, Annie Girardot, Renato Salvatori, Katina Paxinou (169 min) 02.35 Tango of Slaves - film dokumentalny, USA 1993, reż. Ilan Ziv 04.25 Kronika filmowa - magazyn dokumentalny 04.40 Spojrzenia na Hanzę - program dokumentalny (powt.) 05.25 Telegra thumb|left|100px 05.30 Timon & Pumba - serial animowany 05.50 Brand Spanking New Doug - serial animowany 06.15 Disney's Pepper Ann - serial animowany 06.40 Rocko's Modern Life - serial animowany, USA 1993/96 (powt.) 07.05 Catdog - serial animowany, USA 1998/99 (powt.) 07.35 Brygada RR - serial animowany 08.05 Disney Club - magazyn dla dzieci 08.10 Classic Cartoon - seriale animowane 08.20 Disney's Jungle Cubs - serial animowany 08.45 Disney Club - magazyn dla dzieci 08.50 Brand Spanking New Doug - serial animowany 09.25 Stick with Me, Kid - serial przygodowy, USA 1995 10.25 Iron Man - serial animowany 10.50 Silver Surfer - serial animowany, 11.15 Drużyna A - serial sensacyjny, USA 1983/87 12.15 Co nowego u Disneya? - seriale animowane 12.35 Almost Angels - musical, USA 1961, reż. Steven Previn, wyk. Peter Weck, Sean Scully, Bruni Löbel, Vincent Winter (90 min) 14.20 Strażnik czasu - serial SF, USA 1997/98 15.10 Xena - serial fantastyczny, USA 1998/99 16.00 Domino Day '99 - program rozrywkowy, relacja z Zuidlaren (powt.) 17.45 EXCLUSIV weekend - magazyn rozrywkowy 18.45 Wiadomości 19.10 Cześć towarzysze - najsprytniejsze ucieczki z NRD - program dokumentalny 20.15 Drakula - Wampiry bez zębów (Dracula. Dead and Loving It) - komedia, USA 1995, reż. Mel Brooks, wyk. Leslie Nielsen, Mel Brooks (85 min) 22.10 Jesienne opowieści - film dokumentalny 23.20 RTL EXKLUSIV: Wywida z Helmutem Kohlem - program publicystyczny 23.50 Niesprawiedliwie skazani - ludzie w więzieniach NRD - program dokumentalny 00.20 South Park - serial animowany dla dorosłych, USA 1997/98 (powt.) 00.50 Prime Time - Spätausgabe - magazyn dokumentalny 01.10 Party of Five - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994/95 02.55 Bärbel Schäfer (powt.) 03.45 Hans Meiser (powt.) 04.30 Xena - serial fantastyczny, USA 1998/99 (powt.) 05.25 Niesprawiedliwie skazani - ludzie w więzieniach NRD - program dokumentalny (powt.) thumb|left|100px 06.15 Widziane w ten sposób - magazyn kulturalny 06.20 Ksiądz i dziewczyna (Der Priester und das Mädchen) - melodramat, Austria 1958, reż. Gustav Ucicky, wyk. Rudolf Prack, Willy Birgel, Marianne Hold, Rudolf Lenz (84 min) 07.50 WECK UP (powt.) 08.50 Przegląd tygodniowy (powt.) 09.50 Alf - serial komediowy, USA 1986 (powt.) 10.20 MacGyver - serial sensacyjny, USA 1989 11.20 Córka Kohlhiesla (Kohlhiesels Tochter) - komedia, Niemcy 1962, reż. Axel von Ambesser, wyk. Liselotte Pulver, Helmut Schmid, Dietmar Schönherr, Peter Vogel (92 min) 13.15 Jak ojciec z synem (Wenn der Vater mit dem Sohn) - komedia, Niemcy 1955, reż. Hans Quest, wyk. Heinz Rühmann,Oliver Grimm, Waltraut Haas, Robert Freytag (95 min) 15.15 Człowiek znad Śnieżnej Rzeki (The Man from the Snowy River) - western, Australia 1982, reż. George Miller, wyk. Kirk Douglas, Jack Thompson, Sigrid Thornton, Tom Burlinson (100 min) 17.00 V.I.P. - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998 18.05 blitz - magazyn aktualności 18.30 Szósta trzydzieści - magazyn informacyjny 18.45 Piłka nożna: I liga niemiecka 20.15 Zemsta jest słodka - program rozrywkowy 22.15 Bardzo śmieszne! - program rozrywkowy 22.45 PLANETOPIA - magazyn popularnonaukowy 23.30 News & Stories - magazyn kulturalny 00.15 Widziane w ten sposób - magazyn kulturalny (powt.) 00.20 Człowiek znad Śnieżnej Rzeki (The Man from the Snowy River) - western, Australia 1982 (powt.) 02.00 Jak ojciec z synem (Wenn der Vater mit dem Sohn) - komedia, Niemcy 1955 (powt.) 03.45 Bardzo śmieszne! - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 04.10 V.I.P. - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998 (powt.) 05.00 blitz (powt.) thumb|left|100px 05.30 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 06.00 Wowser - serial animowany (powt.) 06.25 MUUH (powt.) 06.45 W drodze z inspektorem Gadgetem - serial dokumentalny, USA 1996 07.10 Metty - magazyn dla dzieci 07.35 Wowser - serial animowany 08.05 TV Shop - magazyn reklamowy 08.20 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 08.30 Peter Steiners Theaterstadl - teatr telewizji (powt.) 10.25 Wesołe ciotki wkraczają do akcji (Die tollen Tanten schlagen zu) - komedia, Niemcy 1971, reż. Franz J. Gottlieb, wyk. Rudi Carrell, Ilja Richter, Mascha Gonska, Theo Lingen (90 min) (powt.) 12.10 Arka Noego - serial dokumentalny 12.20 Super Toy Club - teleturniej dla dzieci (powt.) 12.50 Duch Ned - serial animowany, USA 1997 (powt.) 13.20 Thunderstone - serial SF, Australia 1999 (powt.) 13.50 Gargoyles - serial animowany (powt.) 14.15 Papyrus - serial animowany (powt.) 14.40 Darkwing Duck - serial animowany (powt.) 15.10 Ned's Newt - serial animowany (powt.) 15.35 Tex Avery Show - serial animowany (powt.) 16.00 My Pet Monster - serial animowany 16.30 Super, Metty! - magazyn dla dzieci 17.00 Marsupilami - serial animowany 17.30 Powrót do przyszłości - serial animowany (powt.) 17.55 Gargoyles - serial animowany 18.20 Papyrus - serial animowany 18.50 Darkwing Duck - serial animowany 19.20 Ned's Newt - serial animowany 19.45 Tex Avery Show - serial animowany 20.15 Mini-Playback-Show - magazyn muzyczny 21.15 April, April - talk show 22.15 Dr Quinn - serial przygodowy, USA 1992/96 23.10 Czarny rynek w Paryżu (La traversee de Paris) - komedia, Francja 1956, reż. Claude Autant-Lara, wyk. Jean Gabin, Bourvil, Louis de Funes, Jeanette Batti (80 min) 00.40 TV Shop - magazyn reklamowy 01.10 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 01.40 Program nocny thumb|left|100px 06.30 Le leopard (Auf der Spur des Leoparden) - film sensacyjny, Francja 1984, reż. Jean-Claude Sussfeld, wyk. Claude Brasseur, Dominique Lavanant, Marius Weyers, Max Megy (85 min) (powt.) 08.10 Magazyn reklamowy 09.15 Zielony salon - talk show 10.00 NZZ Format - magazyn publicystyczny gazety Neue Züricher Zeitung 10.45 DCTP Kiosk Special - magazyn informacyjny 12.45 Wycieczki kulinarne - magazyn 13.20 Maximum Exposure (Den Mörder im Visier) (1/4) - film sensacyjny, Włochy 1990, reż. Jeannot Szwarc, wyk. Mireille Darc, Jean Sorel, Marc De Jonge, Manuela Santos (175 min) 14.55 Zagrożone zwierzęta (3/10): Niedźwiedzie polarne - władcy Arktyki - serial dokumentalny 15.50 Czas na zwierzęta: Jaguary z Belize - film dokumentalny 16.30 Wiadomości 17.00 auto motor sport tv - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18.15 VOXTOURS - magazyn podróżniczy 19.15 FIT FOR FUN TV - magazyn sportowy 20.15 Historia z Los Angeles (L.A. Story) - komedia, USA 1990, reż. Mick Jackson, wyk. Steve Martin, Victoria Tennant, Richard E. Grant, Marilu Henner (85 min) 22.00 Centurion Force - film SF, USA 1998, reż. Troy Cook, wyk. Jennifer Barker, Charles Napier, Rhino Michaels, Bari K. Willerford (85 min). 23.45 Prawdziwa miłość - magazyn erotyczny (powt.) 00.50 Emanuelle 2 (Black Emanuelle autour du monde) - włoski film erotyczny, 1977, reż. Joe D'Amato, wyk. Laura Gemser, Karin Schubert (85 min) (powt.) 02.30 Nemesis 3 - film SF, USA 1995, reż. Albert Pyun, wyk. Sue Price, Norbert Weisser, Xavier Decline, Sharon Bruneau (90 min) 04.10 Murder at My Door (Mein Sohn - der Mörder!) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Eric Till, wyk. Judith Light, R.H. Thompson, Johnny Galecki, Laura Harris (85 min) 05.35 Rave Around the World - taneczna noc dla wyspanych thumb|left|100px 06.15 Kronika filmowa - magazyn dokumentalny 06.30 Niemczyzna - magazyn edukacyjny 07.00 Analiza matematyczna - magazyn edukacyjny 07.30 Fast Track English The Business World - kurs języka angielskiego 08.00 Fizyka, mechanika - magazyn edukacyjny 08.30 Zarządzanie przedsiębiorstwem - magazyn edukacyjny (powt.) 09.00 Telewizja edukacyjna - aktualności - magazyn informacyjny 09.30 Bon Courage - kurs języka francuskiego 10.00 Babilon mówi wieloma językami - magazyn mniejszości narodowych 11.00 Wspomnienia o Vladimirze Horowitzu - W 10 rocznicę śmierci - film dokumentalny 11.45 Luciano Berio: Rendering (według symfonicznych fragmentów Franza Schuberta) - koncert symfoniczny, Kolonia 1998, wyk. Orkiestra Symfoniczna WDR pod dyr. Semyona Bychkova 12.20 Carmen-Fantasie Pabla de Sarasate - koncert, Kolonia 1996, wyk. Orkiestra Symfoniczna WDR pod dyr. Hansa Vonka 12.35 Klub ogrodu zoologicznego - magazyn dla dzieci 14.00 Kameleon - magazyn dla dzieci 14.25 Bóg i świat: Latający kaznodzieja - reportaż 15.00 Przy studni przed bramą (Am Brunnen vor dem Tore) - film obyczajowy, Niemcy 1952, reż. Hans Wolff, wyk. Sonja Ziemann, Paul Klinger, Fritz Wagner, Willy Fritsch (86 min) 16.30 Panna z baśni - serial fantastyczny, Niemcy 17.00 Cieszcie się Północą - program folklorystyczny (powt.) 17.45 Die Anrheiner - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 18.15 Zwierzęta szukają schronienia - magazyn 19.10 Aktualności - magazyn informacyjny 19.30 Westpol - Polityka w Nadrenii-Westfalii - program publicystyczny 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Niemcy - fotoalbum: Berlin Spandau - film dokumentalny 21.00 Zimna Wojna (23) - serial dokumentalny 21.45 Scena kulturalna - magazyn kulturalny 22.15 Sport na Zachodzie - magazyn sportowy 23.15 Wolne pokoje! - talk show 00.15 Men in War - film obyczajowy, USA 1956, reż. Anthony Mann, wyk. Robert Ryan, Aldo Ray, Robert Keith, Philip Pine (98 min) 02.00 Odds Against Tomorrow - film obyczajowy, USA 1959, reż. Robert Wise, wyk. Harry Belafonte, Robert Ryan, Ed Begley, Shelley Winters (92 min) 03.30 Wolne pokoje! - talk show (powt.) 04.30 Scena kulturalna - magazyn kulturalny (powt.) 05.00 Sport na Zachodzie - magazyn sportowy (powt.) thumb|left|100px 05.30 Radość podróżowania: Nowy Jork (powt.) 06.00 Muminki - serial animowany 06.25 Pinokio - serial animowany 06.50 Hippo hurra - serial dla dzieci 07.05 Wakacje na wyspie wron - serial dla dzieci 07.30 Tabaluga tivi - program dla dzieci 09.00 Na czasie - magazyn religijny 09.15 Transmisja mszy otwierającej synod EKD z kościoła św. Mikołaja w Lipsku 10.15 Bubu - serial animowany 10.25 Wildlife: Wydra - film dokumentalny 10.30 Siebenstein - serial dla dzieci 10.55 Rudi - serial animowany 11.00 Lwi ząb - serial przygodowy 11.30 Wpół do 12 - magazyn informacyjny 12.00 Niedzielny koncert: Münsterland i jego zamki na wodzie - program muzyczny 12.45 Wiadomości 12.47 Punkt widzenia - z nowych landów 13.15 Wtedy: 'Zakazane miasto' Ericha - film dokumentalny 13.30 (na żywo) Tenis ziemny: Finały turnieju WTA w Lipsku; Turniej ATP w Paryżu 17.00 Wiadomości 17.05 Reportaże sportowe - najważniejsze wydarzenia dnia 18.00 ML Mona Lisa - magazyn dla kobiet 18.30 Radość podróżowania: Królewska droga na Mount Everest - film dokumentalny 19.00 Wiadomości 19.10 Prosto z Berlina - magazyn publicystyczny 19.30 Terra X: Wieża Babel - tron bogów nad Eufratem - film dokumentalny 20.15 Superparada przebojów muzyki ludowej - koncert, Lipsk 22.00 Lukas - serial komediowy 22.30 Wiadomości 22.40 Szok w Berlinie - film dokumentalny 23.25 100 lat - odliczanie - serial dokumentalny 23.35 Cień Allaha nad Atatürk - film dokumentalny 00.35 Wiadomości 00.40 Przełom ku wolności - dziesięć lat po upadku muru - program publicystyczny 01.25 David Copperfield - film przygodowy, USA 1970, reż. Delbert Mann, wyk. Richard Attenborough, Cyril Cusack, Edith Evans, Pamela Franklin (112 min) 03.15 Terra X: Wieża Babel - tron bogów nad Eufratem - film dokumentalny (powt.) 04.00 Straßenfeger 04.30 ML Mona Lisa - magazyn dla kobiet (powt.) 05.00 Punkt widzenia - z nowych landów (powt.) thumb|left|100px 06.00 Viva hity - magazyn muzyczny. Nowości i standardy pop-rockowej sceny 08.00 Top 100 - niemiecka lista przebojów 10.00 Planeta Viva - magazyn muzyczny 11.00 Lämmermann-Show 12.00 Club Rotation - taneczny program Vivy 13.00 Amica Tv - talk show 14.00 Co było grane? - magazyn. Przegląd weekendowych atrakcji kulturalnych 15.00 Nowości Vivy - premiery i debiutanci 16.00 Viva hity - magazyn muzyczny. Nowości i standardy pop-rockowej sceny 17.00 Jam: pop-rockowe archiwum 18.00 Planeta Viva - magazyn muzyczny 19.00 Interaktiv-Spezial - gorąca linia Vivy 20.00 Viva Charts - parada światowych hitów 21.00 Word Cup - magazyn rozmaitości kulturalnych 22.00 Niteclub - nocny magazyn Vivy 23.00 Jam: pop-rockowe archiwum 00.00 Nocne teledyski - program muzyczny thumb|left|100px 06.00 Słoneczne otwarcie 07.00 Fala uderzeniowa (powt.) 08.00 Słoneczne otwarcie 10.00 Szybkie przewijanie (powt.) 12.00 90'Backspin - magazyn wspomnień (powt.) 13.00 Overdrive (powt.) 14.00 Noon 16.00 Amerykańskie listy przebojów - prowadzi Katja Giglinger 17.00 Szybkie przewijanie - prowadzi Charlotte Roche 19.00 Massiv - magazyn rozmaitości (sport, internet, moda, muzyka i in.) 20.00 Nowości (powt.) 21.00 Fala uderzeniowa - prowadzi Ill-Young Kim 22.00 Kamikaze 23.00 Dwójka 00.00 Szybkie przewijanie (powt.) 02.00 Overdrive (powt.) 03.00 Kamikaze (powt.) 04.00 Moon thumb|left|100px 06.00 Rozruch - magazyn poranny 09.30 Bytesize - przegląd hitów Mtv 11.00 Europejskie Nagrody Muzyczne Mtv '99 - program muzyczny. Przegląd nominacji: najlepszy album 11.30 Europejskie Nagrody Muzyczne Mtv '99 - program muzyczny. Przegląd nominacji: najlepszy utwór rockowy 12.00 Europejskie Nagrody Muzyczne Mtv '99 - program muzyczny. 10 najpopularniejszych utworów z poprzednich edycji rozdania nagród MTV 13.00 Europejskie Nagrody Muzyczne Mtv '99 - program muzyczny. Przegląd nominacji: debiut roku 13.30 Europejskie Nagrody Muzyczne Mtv '99 - program muzyczny. Przegląd nominacji: najlepszy utwór hip-hop 14.00 Europejskie Nagrody Muzyczne Mtv '99 - program muzyczny. Przypomnienie fragmentów poprzednich edycji rozdania nagród Mtv 16.00 Say What? - teledyski z tekstami 17.00 Data Videos - wszystko o przebojach 18.00 Wiadomości - wydanie weekendowe 18.30 Biorytmy: Madonna 19.00 SO 90'S - największe przeboje lat 90. 21.00 Mtv Live - show muzyczny 22.00 Mtv Amour - magazyn muzyczny. Erogenna strefa muzyki soul, swing i R&B 01.00 Muzyczny Mix niedzielnej nocy thumb|left|100px 07.00 (P) Lassie: Lassie ratuje Timmy'ego 07.30 (P) Lassie: Zaginęły psy 07.55 (P) Nowe przygody Czarnego Księcia 08.50 (P) Selous - zapomniany raj 09.45 (P) Opowieści o koniach: Konie kaskaderzy 10.15 (P) Opowieści o koniach: Królowie polo 10.40 (P) Opowieści z zoo 11.35 (P) Przewodnik po rasach psów: Charty 12.05 (P) Przewodnik po rasach psów: Owczarki niemieckie 12.30 (P) Zwierzęcy sąd sędziego Wapnera: Kevin zaginał 13.00 (P) Opowieści z zoo 14.00 (P) Spotkania ze zwierzętami: Zwierzęta Wielkiej Brytanii 15.00 (P) Dzikie zwierzęta na ekranie 16.00 (P) Lassie: Pociągi, statki, samoloty (2) 16.30 (P) Lassie: Obława 17.00 (P) Dobry pies!: Dominując pies 17.30 (P) Dobry pies!: Obcy i goście 18.00 (P) Zwierzęta wokół nas 19.00 (P) Na ratunek! 20.00 (P) W afrykańskiej dziczy: Wybrzeże 20.30 (P) W afrykańskiej dziczy: Półpustynia 21.00 (P) Nieujarzmiona Amazonia: Noc tapira 22.00 (P) Jak zwierzęta to robią? 23.00 (P) Miłosna gra 00.00 (P) Pogotowie dla zwierząt 01.00 Zakończenie programu MiniMax 08:00 Simba - król zwierząt 08:25 Tintin 08:50 Kochajmy straszydła 09:00 MOT: Monstrualny Oryginalny Twór 09:25 Sam i Max 09:50 Nasz dziadzio 10:00 Szczurowisko 10:10 Wyspa Niedźwiedzi 10:25 Babar 10:50 Fortele Jonatana Koota 11:00 Arsene Lupin 11:25 Tintin 11:50 Dwa koty i pies 12:00 Orson i Olivia 12:25 Simba - król zwierząt 12:50 Podróże kapitana Klipera 13:00 Rupert 13:25 Babar 13:50 Polskie kreskówki: Rudy 14:00 Simba - król zwierząt 14:25 Tintin 14:50 Marceli Szpak dziwi się światu 15:00 MOT: Monstrualny Oryginalny Twór 15:25 Sam i Max 15:50 Przygody Panny Kreseczki 16:00 Szczurowisko 16:10 Wyspa Niedźwiedzi 16:25 Babar 16:50 Fortele Jonatana Koota 17:00 Simba - król zwierząt 17:25 Tintin 17:50 Kochajmy straszydła 18:00 MOT: Monstrualny Oryginalny Twór 18:25 Sam i Max 18:50 Nasz dziadzio 19:00 Szczurowisko 19:10 Wyspa Niedźwiedzi 19:25 Babar 19:50 Fortele Jonatana Koota